1. Related Field
The present invention relates to an articulable structure in the form of a fractal of polygonal borders, which can hold a number of internal compartments arranged inside each other successively, which imparts greater resistance and protection to the assembly, providing the invention with numberless functionalities and applications, chiefly as a package, enabling it to be reused, thereby preventing disposure of material.
2. Description of Related Art
A few packages are already known from the prior art, which can be assembled by folding, thus providing the user with a playful application, and also having a remarkable esthetic presentation. Some of these packages aim at saving and optimizing space in the package.
Toys assembled by folding cardboard, such as origami, are also known. These toys may be merely the object of entertainment, or may have educational features, helping children to develop the perception of volumes, tree-dimensional forms, and even aiding in the development of manual skills in paper folding, or still in making folded pieces having compatible shapes that enable mutual engagement.
None of the prior-art packages is capable of achieving these objectives at the same time, being also adaptable for different types of object, having variable capacity and also providing other uses besides merely functioning as a package, such as toys, games, calculator, book, wall clock, objects for teaching mathematics, key-holder, portrait holder, piece of furniture, among others. This use of the package has a further ecological feature, namely it prevents the disposal of material and, at the same time, becomes an additional attraction for consuming such a package.
Fractals, in turn, are complex geometric figures, the form of which recurring indefinitely in different sizes, while usually keeping the same internal proportions. Fractals are observed in some aspects of nature, such as the shape of determined leaves, branches of trees or still molecular structures, among others. They are usually formed by iterative processes by rotations, translations and reductions of geometric figures, for instance. Due to the very peculiar characteristics of fractals, they are used in various branches of science, such as biology, geology, biochemistry, geography, image processing and mathematic modeling. However, one has never thought of the application of fractals in making packages.